


kingdom

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Oliver Queen shares an early morning birthday with his family because that's where he really is, screw canon.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 46
Kudos: 267





	kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheerUpLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/gifts).



> Hi everyone! It feels like long time no see but it's actually only been just over a week! You may not have noticed that I've been gone (lol) but I actually took a break from writing to finish my degree, which I have now done (scary times). 
> 
> To ease myself back in, I wanted to write something short and fluffy to commemorate our boy, Oliver Queen's, birthday. I stand by my claim that this has drabble energy, even if SOME people claim it's too long and it's a one-shot. (follow me on twitter @smoaksmile if you have no idea what I'm going on about lol) 
> 
> ALSO, I KNOW YOU MIGHT ALREADY BE ASLEEP BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM!!! THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!

Oliver wakes up to the sound of soft giggling.

It’s not an unusual sound for him to awaken to these days. Since he as Felicity moved out here to Bloomfield, Mia was born, and William came back to live with them, the cabin has been filled with laughter. It’s been everything Oliver never thought he could have. He counts his blessings every day for whatever changed and gave him the chance to be a loving husband to the most incredible woman and the best father he can to the greatest kids.

Rolling over, Oliver frowns as his arm reaches out to Felicity’s side of the bed only to be met by cold sheets and empty air. His brow furrows as he peels his eyes open, squinting as the sun streaming in from around the curtains registers in his brain.

As his sleep-clouded mind begins to clear, a small pout crosses his face. He’d like to cuddle with his wife. Burying his nose in the soft skin of her neck or the gentle space between her shoulder blades as he chases away the night and welcomes in the day is one of his favorite luxuries. He likes to turn from his favorite way to sleep, with Felicity curled up against his back with him as the little spoon, to hold her tightly as he embraces the morning.

Forcing himself to concentrate and shake off the very pleasant dream he was having, he concentrates in on the giggling coming from the hallway and smiles as he hears the sound of Felicity gently shushing their children. He can immediately picture the three of them, pressed close together in the narrow hallway outside their bedroom and he knows without seeing her that Felicity is grinning even if she is telling William and Mia to be quiet.

The door opens slowly and Oliver closes his eyes, feeling the need to pretend to be asleep for some reason. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling when he hears Mia’s little giggle followed by William and Felicity shushing her but he does manage to school his face as their footsteps sound closer to the bed.

“Happy birthday!”

The sound of Felicity and William’s voices makes Oliver jump as the bed suddenly dips and he feels the small form of Mia land on the mattress in front of him, presumably placed down by her mother or brother.

Oliver frowns at the words. He’s still a little sleepy but he does remember Felicity mentioning his birthday a few times in the past days. He knows Felicity will laugh at him for forgetting that it’s his birthday yet again. Last year, he’d woken up and made her breakfast before she’d even come to and she had gotten very pouty at the fact that she didn’t get the chance to shower him in love first thing in the morning.

It seems she’s taken matters into her own hands this year.

“Oh my.” Oliver smiles as he opens his eyes. Mia is in front of him, sat with her little legs in front of her still dressed in her footie pajamas covered in green arrows that William secretly ordered last month. The 9-month-old’s little face lights up and she dives forward to indulge in her favorite new activity, tugging on Oliver’s beard.

“Dada!” She calls excitedly before she starts to babble away and Oliver smiles, scooping her onto his chest and holding her tightly to him as he sits up. He presses good morning kisses to the top of her head and cheeks before he turns to look at his wife and son who are grinning at him from where they’re sat on the bed a few feet away.

“Happy birthday, Dad!” William grins, holding up the tray of food he’s holding and Oliver grins at the sight of pancakes, fruit, and coffee. They’re perfectly done so Oliver knows they’re William’s work rather than Felicity’s and his stomach rumbles simultaneously with his heart jumping. It thumps in delight as he notes that he gets to celebrate his birthday with his entire family here this year and he melts as he thinks of how lucky he is to have a son as wonderful as William is.

“Thanks buddy. That looks amazing.” Oliver smiles at him, it only growing when William smirks smugly.

“Happy birthday, my love.” Felicity swoops in, leaning closer to kiss him softly. Oliver sighs into it, keeping it chaste for William and Mia’s sakes, but reveling in the fact that he’s here with her, with _them._

“We have presents too!” William informs him with a grin as they pull apart and Oliver turns from where he’s smiling dopily at Felicity to smile back at his son.

Mia babbles from her spot on his chest and Oliver chuckles as her little fingers clasp down against his chest. She’s trying to turn herself around but she hasn’t quite got the hang of that yet and the arm Oliver has around her to keep her secure is stopping her from even doing what she can. She starts to babble once more, though her tone is far more frustrated than it was earlier, and Oliver knows that she’s aggravated due to being turned away from the action.

He chuckles, releasing his hold on her but keeping it near her just in case as she pushes against his chest and turns herself around on her knees. When she’s facing everyone, the little frustrated frown turns into a smug smile and Oliver chuckles along with Felicity and William as she settles happily in her father’s lap.

Oliver reaches out, sliding his fingers into Felicity’s as his other arm wraps around Mia to cuddle her closer. He smiles over at William, melting slightly as the gravity of where he is settles on his shoulders.

He’s really here with his family. He gets to enjoy this moments, watching his daughter grow every day. He gets to see her milestones, watch as she learns to move on her own and talk and develop. He gets to see his son, his wonderful, hilarious, intelligent son, learn more, and grow into the most incredible young man. He gets to hold his wife, kiss her, love and appreciate her every single day.

To think that he’s got here from where he was ten years ago, or even two years ago, it’s practically unfathomable. He doesn’t know who to thank but he will appreciate the gift he knows he’s been given by treasuring every second of it.

“You okay, hon?” Felicity asks after a long moment, squeezing his hand and Oliver blinks before he smiles softly and looks over at his wife.

He takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful she is. Hair messy from sleep and his t-shirt falling off of her shoulder, mismatching with her Russian doll pajama bottoms that are worn with age. She’s so beautiful, her blue eyes sparkling with affection, and Oliver takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, I… I just never thought I’d be here. It’s a little hard to believe considering where I was ten years ago.” He tells her softly and she tilts her head as she melts, regarding him tenderly.

“Well, believe it. You’ve earned this, Oliver, and you get to enjoy it.” She tells him as she squints softly, poking him into the shoulder and Oliver chuckles, nodding his head. He knows not to fight with her on the point of him deserving it but he knows that she’s right to tell him to enjoy it. He lets go of her hand to curl it around her back and pull her close, sighing contently as she presses into him.

Inclining his head, he beckons William over as well and smiles as the teenager climbs up the bed to scoop Mia into his arms and curl up with them in a family hug.

Presents and breakfast can wait. Oliver has everything he could possibly want for his birthday right here.


End file.
